


In the Dressing Room

by icegirl99



Series: On Tour [1]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icegirl99/pseuds/icegirl99
Summary: Papa loves the way Copia sways his hips on stage.





	In the Dressing Room

Copia grinned at his reflection in the dressing room mirror. Even though he was tired and sweaty, he still looked good. He reached for his water bottle and after taking a long drink, thought to himself how much he enjoyed tonight. The show was perfect. The Ghouls and Ghoulettes did an amazing job. He was very happy with them. He would make sure that they each got rewarded later for a job well done. 

He sat there for a few minutes in the silence of his dressing room. He knew he should be changing but didn’t want to just yet, he wanted revel in the after effects of the rush he always feels after a show. His mind had started to wander and he wondered if Papa had returned to the tour bus or if he was still here in the venue somewhere. He wondered how Papa had enjoyed the show he’d put on for him on stage; those sexy hip sways, the air thrusting, the petting on Aether, touching himself...Copia could easily make it seem like he was doing it for the audience but in reality he was only doing it for one person. 

Copia felt the familiar heat creep up his spine as he thought about Papa. Papa was the only one who could make Copia feel like this. He wanted to touch himself. Glancing over at the clock, he worried that he wouldn’t have enough time, but it was still fairly early and no one would come looking for him right away anyway. They all knew where to find him.

Getting up, he clicked the lock closed on the door and sat back down, unzipping his pants. Leaning back in his chair, he pulled out his half hard cock and started stroking it, the image of Papa’s beautiful face in his mind. Copia groaned and closed his eyes as he felt himself harden in his hand. Pleasure making him shiver as he palmed and stroked himself, flicking his wrist as he worked the head. 

A sudden noise startled Copia and he let out a strangled half shout, half moan. The door flung open and the Cardinal flew out of his chair, heart pounding, desperate for something to cover himself with. Luckily there was a towel on the table next to him. 

“Relax, Cardinal.” Copia’s face burned a deep red in embarrassment. He looked up in shame to find Papa standing over him.

“Who let you in here?” was all Copia managed to get out between his heavy breaths. 

Papa held up a key in his white gloved hands, he twirled it between his fingers, as he smiled down at Copia. Papa was very aware of Copia’s predicament, which he found both hilarious and extremely arousing. He fought back a moan. “I didn’t mean to scare the shit out of you,” he said as he offered a hand to the Cardinal. “You don’t remember giving this to me before the show, do you?”

“Obviously not,” Copia replied, reaching up and grabbing Papa’s outstretched hand with the one that wasn’t holding the towel in an attempt to cover up his crotch. Once he was standing, Copia turned his back to Papa to try and stuff himself back into the tight black pants he was still wearing. 

“Cardinal…” his voice was deep, seductive. Copia bit his lip to stop the whimper from escaping. Papa reached out to touch Copia, forcing the Cardinal to turn around. 

Copia hadn’t quite been able to rezip his pants and he made an embarrassing attempt to cover himself again. Papa grabbed his hand and pulled it away from his crotch. “Don’t do that…” Copia went an even darker shade of red as Papa leaned in and brushed his lips against Copia’s. “My dear sweet Cardinal, were you touching yourself while thinking about me?” Papa’s voice was a low whisper. He didn’t give Copia a chance to answer. Papa captured Copia’s lips in a soft and then hard kiss. 

The Cardinal bit at Papa’s bottom lip and Papa opened his mouth for him. Their tongues met as Copia groaned into Papa’s mouth. Papa pushed him backwards towards a couch in the corner of the room. Breaking the kiss to catch his breath, Copia laid down on the couch allowing Papa to crawl on top of him. “I’ve been wanting you all night,” the Cardinal breathed as Papa kissed down his neck. 

“I’m not surprised,” Papa replied as his hands went Copia’s waist and pulled the pants off him. “The way you touch yourself and move your hips on that stage…” Papa trailed off, his hand moving up Copia’s thigh teasingly slowly. Papa moaned and kissed Copia again, finally wrapping his hand around the other man’s cock. 

Copia’s hips left the couch as a shock of pleasure went through his body. “Papa…” He reached up and threaded his hand into Papa’s dark hair. Copia guided Papa’s head to his collarbone, still covered by his jacket. 

Papa got the hint. He stopped his slow stroking of Copia and reached up to unbutton Copia’s suit jacket. Copia sighed at the loss of the warm tightness that was Papa’s hand but Papa brought his hips down to meet Copia’s. Making work of the buttons, Papa moved his hips against Copia’s, first in small thrusts and then in a circular motion. Both men groaned as pleasureful heat filled their senses. 

Continuing to thrust against the Cardinal, Papa lowered his head once the jacket was out of the way and bit down on Copia’s collarbone. Papa grinned against Copia’s neck when he felt the other man shudder beneath him. Damn these pants, Papa thought as he quickly pulled away to make work of removing his pants. 

Copia whimpered slightly at the loss of contact but Papa didn’t make him wait long. Within seconds, Papa was back on top of his Cardinal, taking Copia’s cock into his hand again and grinding himself against Copia’s thigh. Copia was panting beneath him when Papa tightened his grip on Copia’s cock, increasing the speed of his movements. He twisted his hand around Copia a few times and Copia stiffened slightly. “Oh fuck me, Lucifer...Papa, that feels good…” 

Papa grinned. “Lucifer can’t exactly fuck you, my dear Cardinal,” he panted as well as he pushed harder against Copia’s leg, seeking something more. “But I can.” Papa grabbed Copia by the hips, ready to flip him over.

Copia caught his arm. “No,” he said, “let’s just finish this for now…” he let out a hiss that turned into a groan as Papa put a hand back on his cock and began twisting his hand around the head. “We’ll fuck...later...mmmmmmmmm.” The heat in Copia began to build as his nerves started firing off sparks of pure bliss. He was close. He pushed against Papa’s hand as Papa increased his pressure and movements on Copia again. “Oh yes…” Copia moaned loudly and Papa caught his lips a hard kiss as his Cardinal finally tumbled over that edge. 

Copia stilled under Papa, his body going rigid as waves of pleasure wracked his body. His cock twitched and spilled into Papa’s hand and onto his stomach. He cried out as Papa continued to stroke him through his orgasm. When he finally started to come down, Papa let go of him and grabbed his own cock, jerking it roughly. 

The sounds of Copia getting off, brought Papa close to his own orgasm. It didn’t take much, only a few twists and light squeezes before Papa was groaning through an orgasm as well. His body arching against the Cardinal’s. Copia threaded his hands into Papa’s hair and pulled on them, forcing him into a kiss as Papa spilled onto Copia, their come mixing together. 

“You sexy bastard,” Papa grinned breathlessly as he broke the kiss and rested his head on Copia’s chest. He could hear Copia’s heart still pounding in his chest. He kissed the spot above his heart gently, placing a gloved hand over it afterwards.

“I only do for it you,” Copia replied quietly, hand stroking Papa’s hair. 

“I know,” Papa replied, smiling. “You love it when I do this to you afterwards.” He winked at Copia.

“Maybe I do.” Copia laughed.

Cheeky bastard, Papa thought. He lifted his head to look for that towel Copia had earlier. Finding it on the floor, Papa got up to retrieve it. 

Sighing at the loss of Papa’s weight, Copia pushed himself up. “I need a shower,” he said as he watched Papa remove the come covered gloves, clean himself up and put his pants back on.

“You’re not the only one.” Papa tossed the towel at Copia. “Although I must say, you’re in a much rougher state than I am.” He grinned. “The shower on the bus, will make for good place to fuck, yes?”

Copia raised an eyebrow at Papa. “Really?” Copia cleaned himself up as best he could and began to put his clothes back on.

Papa grinned again. “You can’t expect me not to be turned on with you looking like you do.”

The Cardinal shook his head as he gathered his belongings. He reached for the door and Papa grabbed his ass. Rolling his eyes, Copia swung the door open. “Let’s go.”


End file.
